Luisa
by Erica Dawn
Summary: Luisa adjusts to Port Royal and reveals her past as her and the Commodore figure out the future.


Luisa was introduced in my earlier POTC story, but demanded more attention. Tell me if you like and any ideas for the future.

As always, POTC is owned by many, many people, but mostly Disney…so don't sue or I'll pirate POTC 2!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luisa watched The Black Pearl sail away from Port Royal. On board were the nicest people she had met in a long time and they were bound for England, but Luisa didn't have much time to worry for their trip. She hurried back to the Commodore's house. A doctor was checking on him and pulled the covers up as she entered. He had slid back into a fevered sleep.

"How is he?" she asked.

"He should make it," he said, "but I can't stay all day with him."

He looked at her.

"It's not proper, but I know you took care of him during the trip back. Could you continue?"

She nodded and he added, "I'll return tonight."

"No, father, I promise: No more pirates."

Luisa looked back at the Commodore.

"He's been muttering that oddness all day. Pay no mind to it," said the doctor and he left.

"No, don't strike Thomas!"

Luisa couldn't help wondering what it all meant, but she went to work, trying to cool his fever.

It was later that day when his maid entered the room. The fever was somewhat better, but he still hadn't woken up.

"Miss," said Ann, coming to her, "there is a man to see you."

Luisa was surprised, but she followed the maid to the front room where Governor Swann stood. 

"The Commodore isn't well enough to receive visitors right now."

"That's all right. I came to see you."

She was surprised, but said, "Follow me then. Ann, tell me if anything changes."

They sat in chairs that were laid out for visitors. She fidgeted with her hair and even the Governor seemed unsure of what to say.

        "Uh, do you planning on staying in Port Royal then?"

        "I'm not sure. I don't have much choice. Either I stay and try for something honest or I join another crew." 

        "Ah."

"You're worried about the Commodore."

"James is as much of a son to me as William is," said Swann, "I care about his well being."

"I mean not to hurt him."

"I know, but I don't know you that well. I was hoping you enlighten me how you came to married to the son of Captain Barbossa."

"Is that all or do you want from my birth?"

"This is all I require for now."

"I was eleven when my mama's ship was blown up by the French. Mama never let me above ship when there was a skirmish, but I had a bad feeling this time. I decided I would try and help her." 

Luisa ran to her spyhole that let her see the deck. She was looking for a plan of action, but she saw her mother being held by two men. Luisa couldn't stop herself, she ran to where the man with a gun had asked her mama a question.

She didn't run fast enough. Her mama said something that the man didn't like and he shot his pistol.

"Mama!" Luisa screamed and ran to her, but she was gone. Luisa grabbed her mama's hand, but there was nothing there.

"You neglected to mention the runt," said the captain and he looked at the crew that were tied up momentarily.

"I have a name," she said, angrily. He winked at his first mate.

"What is it, miss?"

"Luisa Rioz Breslin."

"Miss Breslin."

If it were possible, she hated him even more now. 

"Miss Breslin, I'm looking for a compass, the one that Jean Fleury made from the coordinates of where he stashed his treasure."

"It's not on this ship. It's in France, as any imbecile knows."

The captain cocked his pistol.

"I have searched the whole of France and it is not there."

"It was presented to the king. It must be in the hands of the royal family, or a servant with nimble fingers."

He pointed the weapon, but settled for slapping her.

"I don't like games," he said, "Why were you sailing under a French flag?"

"Mama spotted a French ship nearby and thought it best not to be boarded."

"Good intentions," agreed the captain and turned to the first mate, "Take her on board the ship."

"To the hold?"

"No, the slave can look after her."

"You're not going to harm the crew, are you?"

"No, I'll be honorable," said the captain and waved her off.

Then Ann entered, interrupting the story.

"He seems to be sleeping good now, Miss."

"Thank you, Ann," Luisa said and turned to Gov. Swann, "Would you like to go up?"

"Yes," he said and they made their way to Norrington's room.


End file.
